


Cherries and Cream

by Arashinoookami



Category: Vassalord
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashinoookami/pseuds/Arashinoookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry is feeling a little under the weather...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherries and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters belong to Chrono Nanae, I'm just borrowing them for some fun!
> 
> Trigger warning: The word rape is mentioned, but there is no actual rape/ non-con in the story.

Chris wasn’t feeling well. His head was throbbing and hot and cold flushes chased one another across his skin. His whole body ached and in that moment, he felt the entire weight of his 150 plus years of existence resting on his shoulders.

‘I didn’t think vampires, let alone cyborgs, could get the flu’ he muttered as he pulled the blankets tighter around himself, shivering. He would try to get some sleep and then ask Master about it when he woke up.

A few hours later, he groggily opened his eyes. His room was dark and as he sat up, he noticed the dull green numbers on the nearby digital clock read 8.36pm. He stood up slowly, feeling slightly dizzy and carefully made his way to the small en-suite attached to his bedroom. He was sweaty from the fever and wanted to wash the stickiness from his skin.

The warm water felt good as he stepped under the massaging spray. He immediately relaxed, resting his forehead against the cool tiles. The headache was receding to a dull, bearable throb in the back of his skull, and he felt much better after his nap. There was still something not quite right though. He couldn’t put his finger on it but something just felt… odd.

Butterflies were dancing around in his stomach, and he thought that maybe he was just hungry. It had been almost a week since his last feeding, and though normally he could wait longer, perhaps this was a side effect of whatever was afflicting him. His body was probably using up more energy than normal in fighting it off, if it was a virus of some sort that is. Something else he would have to ask Rayflo about.

As he turned off the water and stepped out to dry himself, he worked out what felt odd. The twin data cables that hung down his back were tingling slightly. This was something different. As far as he knew, the cables had no sensors or receptors in them, so how could he be feeling them?

He reached around a gripped one in his hand, bringing it around to peer at it intently. It looked and felt the same as normal, and the movement didn’t seem to effect the tingling sensation, so he put it down to yet another side effect of this mysterious ‘flu’.

***************************************

After dressing, Chris made his way slowly down the hallway and into the dining room. Mineya was there setting the table. There were flowers in the centre, and an ice-bucket held what looked like a bottle of Champagne.

‘Mineya, are we expecting guests?’

‘Good evening Master Charles. No guests, I believe this is to celebrate your birthday’ the cat-maid replied politely.

‘Is that today?’ Chris said more to himself than to Mineya, rubbing his face wearily. His head was beginning to ache again and the last thing he needed was his Master making a fuss about something he didn’t really care about himself. And if he knew Rayflo at all, a fuss was definitely on its way!

As if on cue, the double doors leading to the kitchen were pushed open and the older vampire appeared. In his hands was a large, cream and cherry covered cake.

‘Just in time, my Cherry!’ Rayflo beamed cheerfully, oblivious to the younger vampire’s discomfort.

‘It’s Charley,’ Cherry sighed, wondering, not for the first time, why he bothered correcting the obnoxious man. He really didn’t have the energy to argue at the moment, however, and simply watched as his Master placed the cake down carefully on the table. He beckoned his vassal over.

‘Come and have some cake, Cherry,’ he said, smiling proudly. ‘I made it myself!’

Chris looked at him, eyebrows raised in disbelief. Rayflo wibbled.

‘Mineya, my Cherry doesn’t believe me!’ He wailed. ‘Tell him how I slaved over a hot stove all evening to make this for him. Tell him!’

‘It was definitely Master Rayflo that made this’ Mineya stated flatly. She was too used to Rayflo’s antics to be effected by the crying vampire. ‘I had to clean up the mess he left behind after all.’

‘Thankyou Mineya, that will be all.’ Rayflo muttered petulantly. The cat-maid bowed and exited the room, leaving the two vampires alone.

Chris walked over to the table and warily eyed his Master’s creation. It was literally smothered in cream, and was decorated with a circle of cherries around the edge surrounding a heart made of cherries in the centre. Rayflo swiped his finger through the cream and held it out to the younger vampire.

‘Would you like a taste?’ The older vampire asked, a suggestive smile on his lips.

Chris’s headache suddenly felt worse. He leaned forward and licked the cream from the proffered finger. He was about to suck the remains from the digit, when his stomach suddenly flip-flopped, and he gripped the chair in front of him as a wave of nausea hit.

‘I’m sorry Master, I don’t feel very well.’ He pulled the chair out and flopped into it heavily, holding his once more throbbing head in his hands.

Rayflo approached him cautiously, worry wiping any disappointment at this interruption to his plans for the evening from his features.

‘What is it Chris? You’re not hungry are you? It’s only been a week since your last feeding; surely you shouldn’t need more yet.’

Chris raised his head slightly. His vision was beginning to blur, but he managed to fix on his Master’s worried face.

‘I’m not sure. I feel like I have a bad case of the flu. My head is pounding, my body aches, and earlier I was getting hot and cold flushes. My data cables even feel strange. Is it possible for vampires get the flu?’

Rayflo was beginning to worry. His vassal’s eyes were dull and lifeless, and he reached out and placed a hand on the younger vampire’s forehead. He was burning up.

‘No, vampires can’t get the flu, not like humans anyway.’ He said softly, trying not to let the concern show in his voice. The last thing Chris needed right now was to be more worried about his condition. ‘It’s probably just a side-effect of being hungry. Here, feed from me and I’m sure you’ll feel better.’

The older vampire unbuttoned his shirt as he spoke, exposing his chest and neck to the cyborg in front of him. He ran a sharp fingernail across the flesh over his jugular, beads of blood appearing in its wake. He watched as Chris’ dull eyes came to life, a feral red glow appearing in an instant, as the smell of fresh blood assaulted his senses.

The younger vampire uttered a low growl in the back of his throat as he stood, the lusty sound going straight to Rayflo’s groin.

‘That’s my Cherry,’ he smiled eagerly as the younger vampire’s teeth sunk into his vein.

A few minutes later, he realized something was wrong. Instead of letting go and biting in a new spot like he always did, Chris remained firmly attached to his neck.

‘Cherry!?’ Rayflo tried to push the cyborg back, wanting to see his face.

In response, the younger vampire gripped his arms tightly, forcing them to his sides. Rayflo struggled, but it was no use. Chris’ cyborg enhancements made him too strong.

He felt himself being propelled backwards, until his back hit the wall hard, knocking the breath out of him. Chris was still eagerly gulping down blood, muffled moaning sounds coming from his mouth. As worried as he was about his vassal’s behavior, Rayflo couldn’t help but be turned on, especially when Chris placed his leg between the older vampire’s and ground his knee into the erection straining against the material of his pants.

‘Ahh, Cherry.’ Rayflo’s own moan mingled with those of his vassal.

Suddenly, Rayflo felt something strange on his leg. He tried to peer over Chris’s head to see what was moving; it felt like some sort of serpent. He noticed one of the data cables coming out of the cyborg’s neck twitch, and realised what it was.

‘What the hell is going on? Chris? Chris, can you hear m….. Oh!’

Rayflo gasped as one of the data cables slipped into his pants and slithered down his erection. As it coiled itself around his shaft, he could feel the other one slide over his hip and push its way towards his entrance, following the cleft between his cheeks.

‘Oh my Cherry… I don’t know what has gotten into you, but I like it!’ He breathed seductively into his vassal’s ear. He wasn’t sure if the cyborg could even hear him, but right now, he didn’t care. The second cable was at his entrance, and he moaned in pleasure, and a little pain, as it pushed its way inside of him.

The cable around his member began squeezing him as the other cable found his prostate. Rayflo was suddenly very glad of Chris’ tight grip on him, as the feeling of pleasure was so intense his legs were turning to jelly, and he didn’t think he could stand on his own for much longer.

As his moans grew louder and louder, he was dismayed to hear a knock on the door. Mineya’s voice carried to him while he tried to silence himself.

‘Is everything all right in there Master?’

‘Yes… ohhhhh… everything is…. ahhhhh… fine. No need to… oh god… worry.’ He managed to gasp out.

‘Very well, Master. Enjoy your evening.’ He heard the cat-maid’s footsteps move away and breathed a sigh of relief. He _was_ enjoying his evening, and the last thing he wanted right now was to be interrupted.

***************************************

A few hours later Rayflo reclined on his four poster bed, a post-coital cigarette between his lips. Chris lay sleeping quietly beside him.

The older vampire breathed out a contented sigh, and shifted carefully into a more comfortable position. How long had it been since his arse had been pounded like it had that evening (Barry’s assaults not withstanding)? How long had it been since he had felt so completely satisfied like this?

He looked down at his vassal’s sleeping face, and ran a hand through the younger vampire’s hair. The fever seemed to have abated, the healing effects of the fresh blood fighting off whatever had afflicted him. Rayflo sighed again, this time thinking that it was a shame his Cherry probably wouldn’t remember any of this come morning.

‘On second thought maybe that’s a good thing’ he said softly. He could just see Chris now, berating himself for losing control and drifting further away from his Christian god.

Placing a gentle kiss on his vassal’s forehead, Rayflo reached over him for the remote that was resting on the bedside table and flicked the television on. He skipped through the channels until he found the twenty-four hour news station. It was full of the usual deaths, politicians being idiots, celebrity scandals, and then something caught his eye. He turned the sound up.

‘A new computer virus has been creating havoc around the world tonight. Called ‘Tentacle Rape’, it is an extremely invasive virus that goes right to the core of a computer and attacks the boot sector of the hard-drive. Several large corporations have already been attacked, with the virus causing chaos as whole networks are infected. Spokespeople from several major anti-virus software providers have said that their technicians are currently working on updates to help combat this new menace, and that people should check their providers’ websites as soon as possible. In other technology news…’

The newsreader was cut off mid-sentence as Rayflo pressed the remote’s power button. He looked down at Chris thoughtfully; maybe that's what had caused the cyborg’s symptoms. Whilst he was equipped with state-of-the-art technology, obviously he could still be vulnerable to computer viruses.

Making a mental note to remind Chris to update his anti-virus software, the older vampire giggled to himself; he bet that the creators of ‘Tentacle Rape’ hadn’t even conceived of the pleasurable outcome, for Rayflo at least, of their creation. Perhaps he could find out who they were and ask them to make a little program just for himself and Chris to enjoy…

***************************************

Chris woke up as the rising sun shone through the curtains.

He shook his head to clear the grogginess, and on sitting up, realised he wasn’t in his own bed. Wait, was this was Rayflo’s room? He tried to remember what had happened the previous night, but all he could recall was feeling sick and then everything went blank. Rayflo would have already retired to his coffin, so asking him was out of the question until evening, but perhaps Mineya knew something.

He idly fiddled with one of his data cables as he tried to think.

‘That’s strange,’ he thought to himself; the end seemed to be sticky. He brought it up in front of him to look at it, and his enhanced senses picked up a certain… smell…

‘MASTER!!’


End file.
